Lost in The Music
by I-HoPe-YoU-dAnCe1994
Summary: Lennex Silver, had been taught at the age of 2 that she couldn't count on anyone,when she asked one day why she only had a mommy, her deadbeat cheater of a father had done that much. She didn't need anyone except her music, and well Lucy, but she didnt count. She was lost in the music...It wasn't her fault Al Potter didnt get the memo, nd what does scorpius have to do with anything
1. Chapter 1

Lennex Silver hummed to the beat of the music blarring into her ears as she walked through the streets of Hogsmade before her shift at the three broomsticks. After Professor Flitwick had taken over as headmaster he decided that years 4 and up could go to Hogsmede on there time off. Some people had jobs most didn't. She however didn't have much of a choice her mother Matilda Silver owned the three broomsticks and Matilda need the help. Her mother usually didn't hire anyone unless they were of age but being that she had grown up in the bar she made the exception in her case. When Lennex was younger her mum tried to keep her out of the bar as much as possible but it really couldn't be helped when your father was a deadbeat cheater with another family on the side, not that she could confirm or deny this being as she had no clue who the wanker was, and that was just how he wanted it, "daddy" gave her mum a large sum of money each month to keep her mouth shut on the subject. She was never to tell the press, her friends,family, or even Lennex.

"Lenny your late!" was the first thing Mattie Silver said to her 15 year old daughter when she walked into the Three Broomsticks

"Sorry Mum got lost in the music" she told her mother as she walked behind the bar to put on her apron. Mattie sighed shaking her head her blonde curls flying about as she did this. Mattie was a very beautiful woman at only 32 years of age she didn't look a day over 25. She wore lots of blues to highlight her eyes,15 years later she was pregnant with her second child and finally had found love again.

"Well do me a favor Silver and get lost in the orders will ya!" she exclaimed tiredly It wasn't easy running a bar 4 months pregnant.

"Keep your socks on ma!" she sighed rolling her silver colored eyes at the ceiling Mattie chuckled at this before swatting at her teenage daughters backside. Lennex Silver was a strange girl, she really wasn't a people person and rather "get lost in the music" then communicate with those around her. Her best friend was Lucy Weasly who happened to love people. "Hello Sir, can i help you?" she asked the man with white blonde hair sitting in a booth by the window the man looked shocked to see her. "I'm terribly sorry if i scared you." She smilied at the older man, he just stared at her with his grey blue eyes, she fidgeted uncomfortably

"Oh father your here, sorry i'm late" a deep voice said from behind him "oh hello Silver! Didn't see you there!" Scorpius Malfoy exclaimed

"Oh its alright Malfoy, do you know what you'd like to order", I asked my house mate. It seemed like Malfoy senior had finally unfrozen as he spoke to me

"your mighty young to be working at a bar" he whispered in a low voice

"Dad!" Scorpius hissed

"ohh no its ok Malfoy!" i chuckled

"her mom owns the bar Father" he explained embarrassed i chuckled

"i was raised in the bar so mum made an exception couldn't really help it when your only raised with one parent" i chuckled "the three broomsticks is my home, I only used to work a couple times a week but now that Mums pregnant i come every day" i explained Scorpius smiled at me.

"your a good daughter Miss Silver" the elder Malfoy told me i smiled at him

"im sorry i have no idea why i shared that!" i chuckled

"its alright Silver after 5 years of going to school i finally know something about you" he chuckled i smiled at him

"so what can i get you boys" I questioned going back to my usual platonic self, as i quickly took there order and walked away.

"she's in slytherin?" Draco Malfoy asked his son he nodded,

"yeah one of the quickest sortings in our year actually hardly touched her head."

"what do you know about her?" he asked his son

"not much father she keeps to herself she says she likes to get lost in the music her best friend is Lucy Weasly she sings and writes her own music which shes bloody brilliant at, her best subject is Potions ? She gets asked out a lot, which is understandable she's a pretty girl but she never says yes,i don't know much oh! Albus told me her dad was a deadbeat with another family can you imagine? Poor girl. How does a man do that? Just turn his back on his own daughter?" Scorpius sighed shaking his head.

"He was just scared i'm sure" Draco exclaimed shrugging his shoulders

"He's a coward thats what!" Scorpius sighed angrily as he watched Lennex move about the bar he promised himself he'd help her, be like her big brother or something. Draco watched his son watch Matties girl with a glint in his eye. He knew this was a bad idea, this is why he never came into the Three Broomsticks.


	2. Chapter 2 - Slags?

Chapter 2-

Lennex Silver hummed to the beat of the music as she walked back to Hogwarts, Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind, scaring the young girl out of her mind. As someone grabbed hold on her she rammed her elbow into there stomach as hard as she could she heard a satisfying gasp from behind her, turning on her heel she took a good look at her attacker. White blonde hair even lighter then her own blonde hair grey blue eyes and pale skin. "Malfoy?" she exclaimed confused as she watched the boy battle for breathe.

"Silver" he gasped out

"what are you doing?! You scared the bloody hell out of me!" she cried out

"Oh im terribly sorry that i scared you!" he glared shrugging she sighed.

"Well i guess i can forgive you" she chuckled "are you alright?" she wondered

"yes, im sorry i scared you, i just saw you walking alone and thought we could join you." Scorpius exclaimed

"we?" i exclaimed confused

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" A deep voice asked from behind her. Turning she saw the source of the voice, she was met with a tall boy with startling green eyes black unruly hair and tan skin. Albus Potter.

"We." Scorpius grinned pointing to himself and his friend "I startled her and she elbowed me" Scorpius explained to his best friend albus potter grinned widely at his best friend and the girl in front of him.

"I told you, you looked like a creeper" Albus chuckled to himself. Scorpius shook his head at his best mate. "Hi I'm Al Potter" he said sending the girl a charming smile.

"Yeah i know Potter were in the same house and year" she exclaimed rolling her icy blue eyes at the ignorant boy in front of her. Albus looked surprised and shot his bestfriend a look that clearly said what the hell was her problem. Scorpius chuckled at this, Lennex Silver sure was a spitfire. The girl in question had started walking again and both boys quickly followed suit. The three of them walked together quietly, "So, is your mom having a boy or girl?" Scorpius asked the quiet girl.

"Mum wants to wait to find out the sex" was her short response

"oh your mums pregnant?" Albus exclaimed she looked at him like he was crazy everyone knew her mum was pregnant, she owned the three broomsticks for Merlins sake.

"Why is he here?" she deadpanned to scorpius, chuckling scorpius threw his arm over his new friends shoulder she stiffened trying to move away from him.

"what ? what i say?" Al exclaimed

"ignore him he's oblivious" Scorpius explained rolling his eyes Lennex cracked a smile at this "Albus her mum owns the three broomsticks you oblivious idiot" scorpius chuckled

it looked like a light bulb went off in albus' head

"oh im sorry Silver" she shrugged her shoulders in a what ever manner. Lennex breathed in deeply, she was never so happy to see the Slytherin common room before in her life

"i heard your a brilliant singer Silver, are you going to perform in the Talent show?" Albus questioned. Lennex sighed in annoyance she turned to face the two boys annoyance shinned in her cold blue eyes "Why do you care, why do either of you care? You never have before. We have been in the Same year and house for four years and you never have! You know what i don't want you to." the scariest thing was that when Lennex Silver was mad she was scarily calm as though she was asking about the weather.

"We just want to be friends!" Scorpius exclaimed

"i don't need you to be my friends! I have Lucy and thats the only friend i want or need! Stay out of my life! Do yourselves a favor and go back to what your good at, Chasing skirts!" she hissed turning on her heel "purity" she hissed the door opened and slammed behind her leaving the two boys outside looking shocked.

"Mate I do believe she just called us slags" Albus exclaimed

"I feel so bloody insulted!" Scorpius dramatically declared hand over heart

…...

Note: Sometimes i get writers block i have so many ways this story can go in my head that im always changing it so it takes me a bit to update! Please Review it honestly helps! Pics of Lenny and Scorpius are on my profile! Give me some feed back !


	3. Chapter 3- Sexy When Sopping Wet

Silver sat at breakfast the next morning as she wrote in her notebook munching on a

piece of toast headphones in ears when she saw a pale arm grab a grape from her plate, she slowly let her eyes travel up to the owner of the arm, sitting in front of her was Malfoy and Potter with a cheeky grin on their handsome faces she slowly pulled out the headphones from her ears. "yes?" she dryly asked the two boys they both grinned at her.

"we've decided that you're gonna be our new best friend" scorp exclaimed cheekily

"oh lucky me" she exclaimed sarcastically

"thats the spirit!" Albus Potter grinned crookedly at her she rolled her icy green eyes at the boys in front of her. Mentally she counted to three. 1...inhale...do not kill...exhale...2...inhale...do not maim...exhale...3...do not hex...exhale.

"as totally sweet that offer is boys" she exclaimed in a high girly voice "i already have a bestfriend. Lucy. Nor do i need or want another one let alone two" i hissed to them in a low voice not wanting others to hear

"Where exactly is Lucy ?" Al muttered darkly to me

"Why i do believe she is sitting with her gryffindor boyfriend Al" Scorpius exclaimed to albus in mock thought. My green eyes flashed as i glared at them.

"I don't believe i asked for commentary on my friendship with your cousin Potter" I snarled Albus grinned at me

"You're quite hot when your mad Lennox Silver." Al told me cockily leaning in towards me.

"oh really?" i exclaimed seductively as i leaned in towards him "well your quite sexy when your sopping wet" i whispered back a look of confusion fell upon his face until i pulled back slightly only to throw a pitcher of water on him. "oh...yeah...totally sexy" i smirked throwing a wink his way.

"Miss Silver!" Professor Zabini our head of house exclaimed outraged

"ooops damn these slippery pitchers sorry Albus" i grinned sweetly before standing up flashing professor Zabini a wink and walking out of the Great Hall. Scorpius started to laugh so hard he had to hold his stomach and had tears falling down his pale face, pulling Albus out of his dazed trance, Professor Zabini was grinning slightly at the heads table shaking his head.

"damn, what a girl" Albus grinned widely finally speaking Scorpius nodded his head in agreement he couldn't help but agree and every time he encountered Lennox Silver he couldn't help but feel like she was supposed to be in his life.

…...

Lennox Silver stared at the talent show sign up sheet as she chewed on her lip nervously before she dug into her messenger bag and signed her name on the dotted line.

"you're gonna be amazing" a voice exclaimed from behind her she turned to find Malfoy.

"i hope so" i whispered smiling at him slightly before turning to get dressed for work. Scorpius grabbed my hand turning me back towards him

"Hey i'm sorry about this morning we shouldn't have put you on the spot like that it wasn't cool." Scorp sighed i nodded my head

"its okay, im not like other people Scorpius if you and Potter want to be my friend i have to trust you first." scorpius nodded sadly Lennox felt bad for him, she internally sighed.

"until then were just three people that sometimes hang out together" Scorpius grinned widely, Lennox knew she was gonna regret that act of kindness one day very soon. She shook her head heading off again to get dressed.

…..

Lennox walked through the wizarding town quietly bopping her head to the music blaring in her ears when she felt a pair of warm hands on her waist, she pulled her headphones out of ear.

"why don't you look extra delicious tonight" the deep voice whispered into her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Potter didn't your mother ever teach you about personal space?" i asked him annoyed

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to tempt the boys of Hogwarts with that body of yours." Al Potter asked her suggestively eyeing her tight black jeans and white t-shirt with the words Three Broomsticks on the chest. Lennox rolled her green eyes at Potter though trying to hide her smile from him. "So i heard that we're hang out buddies now" Al exclaimed now walking beside the beautiful blonde girl throwing his arm around her shoulders Lennox tried to shrug his arm off her but he was like a damn snake and just wouldn't let go.

"i couldn't say no to scorpius' puppy dog face" i grumbled Al's bark like laughter filled the air she couldn't help but slightly smile at this.

"Don't feel bad no one can, im pretty sure thats how he sleeps with half of the girls in Hogwarts" Albus chuckled

"And the other half? How do they say no?" she wondered

"Don't be silly Lenny i sleep with the other half" He whispered into her ear Lennox huffed pushing him off of her "see you later Potter" she growled walking into the Three Broomsticks.

"Hey Lennox!" Al called out to her turning to him she sent him a questioning look he smiled at her "we might not be your friend yet but your ours" She nodded her head and smiled crookedly at him before entering the pub.

Please REVIEW ! let me know what you think! I'm so sorry for the long wait but i've had super writers block but i'm backkkkkkk :)


End file.
